


【椰树】女装车

by Eyeless_Inkbell



Category: cuc跑团, 烈夏五角场
Genre: M/M, 女装
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeless_Inkbell/pseuds/Eyeless_Inkbell
Summary: 烈夏5之后趁着女装发生的事情
Relationships: 椰树
Kudos: 4





	【椰树】女装车

**Author's Note:**

> ·时间线在烈夏5小笼包后  
> ·看立绘松鼠的衣服其实是三件套，但这里就假领一件套走你了。  
> ·手癌注意

虽然脸上的妆已经被付衾卸干净，但今天已经经历了太多的事情，谢松树有些疲惫地倒在叶皇家的客厅沙发上，准备休息一下再把某人拔起来帮自己换装。  
房间里响着手机视频变换的声音，过了一会儿房门开关的声音响起，然后是谁穿着拖鞋踏出来的声音。  
“嗯？你今晚想试试睡客厅吗？”  
叶皇语调随意的声音在谢松树脑袋上方响了起来。  
“我只是想稍微休息一下而已……你来的正好，帮我把这个衣服脱下来，我拉不到后面的拉链。”  
谢松树翻了翻身，趴在了沙发上。  
“好，交给我。”  
本来想去拿跟冰棍的人转向沙发，然后弯下了腰。  
黑色的假发凌乱地盖在他的后辈，遮挡住了链扣。叶皇伸出手拨开那些发丝露出下面的银色链扣的同时，也露出了对方白皙的脖颈。  
大概是因为身材比较娇小的关系，谢松树的肩膀即使伸手按上去也没有男性特有的宽阔和健壮，反而给人一种轻盈纤细的感觉。因为长期呆在室内的缘故，原本短短头发下面的脖颈呈现出嫩白的颜色，像是布丁一样的视觉效果让他有咬一口的冲动。  
实际上他也这么做了——俯下身，叶皇张嘴，向着谢松树的后颈轻咬了下去。  
略低的温度接触他的嘴唇，舌头尝到了点薄汗的咸味，对方身上残留的化妆品香味侵入鼻腔，让他一时兴起恶作剧的念头有些变了味道。  
“叶皇你发什么疯！”  
被咬的人浑身颤抖了一下，如同他意料中那样整个人猛地弹起。谢松树一边摸着自己的后颈，一边摆出了一副非常戒备的姿势盯着眼前的人。  
“抱歉抱歉，因为看起来很好吃的样子嘛！哈哈哈！”  
叶皇伸出双手摆了摆，示意自己只是个无害的狗头侦探。  
“那你就随便咬吗？你是狗啊！算了，我自己来。”  
有些生气地鼓了鼓脸颊，谢松树费劲地伸出手，摸索起背后的链扣。  
就在他一个人默默努力的时候，某只非常碍事的手突然从后面伸了过来，将他的身体扣进怀里的同时，另一手从裙摆的下面伸了进去。  
完全知道对方要干什么的谢松树挣扎了起来，但体格相差太多的情况下，一旦自己被扣住就很难再有下一步的动作，他狠狠地咬了咬牙齿。  
“叶皇，你清醒一点，这是付姐的衣服……啊……”  
下身敏感的地方被对方搓揉，没说完的话连同突如其来的呻吟被他一起压抑了回去。  
“我知道，会好好帮你脱掉的。”  
借着力量优势把人推到了墙边，一边轻触着对方身上的敏感点，叶皇俯下身一边用嘴唇轻轻磨蹭着对方的耳廓。  
宽大的手掌顺着他的腰身向上，不知道是因为天气还是因为对方的温度，谢松树觉得对方触碰过的地方都在无可抑制地发烫。耳边呼出的气带着对方身上的味道，被熟悉气息包裹住的安心感让他连挣扎都弱了下去。  
“我今天，真的很累了……”  
有些无力地用手抵住墙壁，谢松树的声音里带着细小的呜咽。  
“嗯，我知道，辛苦了。”  
安抚似地用蹭了蹭对方的脸颊，叶皇轻吻了他因为快感而眯起的眼角。手下的身体因为疲惫而变得异常敏感，只是隔着布料搓揉，下面就很快有了反应。他伸出另一只手，拽下了对方的假发，然后再次亲吻了对方的后颈，并用牙齿咬住了后面的链扣，放松了衣服前面的空间，好让双手能够顺着向上。  
抚摸过腰腹的手烫得惊人，随便触碰到哪里都足以让谢松树感到战栗，即使最让人会感到闷热的假发已经被摘掉，他依旧感觉自己的额头在这样的抚摸下渐渐渗出了汗水。轻柔蕾丝布料的裙摆在对方双手的动作里时有时无地拨撩过大腿的皮肤，叠加的刺激几乎让他的身体失去力气，只能半撑半靠在对方的怀里任人摆布。  
知道对方已经完全失去了反抗的意思，叶皇用一只手把对方的身体往自己怀了再带了一点，拉起了裙摆，另一手非常熟练地褪下了对方下面的衣物。  
已经渗出透明液体的阴茎弹了出来，然后被叶皇握住。谢松树下意识地瑟缩了一下，表现出了些许的抗拒，就在他想要开口让对方换个地方的时候，被拉起的裙摆却被递到他的唇边。  
“不想被弄脏的话要好好咬住哦。”  
呆了一下才弄清楚对方的意图，谢松树有些恼怒地瞪向对方，但叶皇显然没有想要放过他，笑嘻嘻地让布料在他的唇边蹭了蹭，并一根根放开了自己的手指。  
知道这样下去对方会真的放任裙子落下去，谢松树只好愤愤的张开嘴，咬住了有些粗糙的布料。  
奖励性地吻了吻对方的额头，叶皇曲起一条腿插入对方的双腿之前，然后开阔起了对方的后穴。  
“呜唔……”  
些微的疼痛让谢松树皱起了眉，但叶皇很快用另一只手玩弄起了他的前面，升腾的快感吸引走了他的注意力，他身体微微颤抖着撑住墙，尽力让自己能够维持着站立的姿势。在后方的手指一根根增加，向着身体的内部入侵，然后在到达某个熟悉的点的时候，叶皇弯曲手指按了下去。  
“呜嗯……！”  
谢松树的身体反射性地绷紧，嘴里不由自主地发出了呻吟，电流在身体游走一样的感觉让他感到身体发软，几乎就要顺着墙壁滑下去。  
腰腹被伸手搂住，撑住了他的身体，谢松树感觉身后传来了布料摩擦的声音，灼热的硬物抵住了他的后穴，缓慢地插了进去。  
“咕唔……”  
后方被扩张到极限的疼痛让谢松树的眼前模糊了起来，虽然想要通过发声减轻疼痛，但却因为要咬住裙摆而无法如愿。就像是自己一个人孤立无援的状态让他内心感到了无助，泪水很快就不受控制地顺着他的眼角流了下来，沾湿了衣领。  
扶着对方腰部的手感觉到了身体不自然的颤抖，叶皇这才察觉到了谢松树的状态好像变得有点不妙，停下了挺入的动作，取下了他咬住的裙摆。  
“哈呜……”  
大口的喘息伴随着接连的呜咽传了过来，叶皇身体微微前倾，低头舔掉了对方脸上的泪水。  
“抱歉……好像有点过头了。”  
“知道……你还做……”  
声音里依旧带着颤抖和喘不过气来的感觉，谢松树的声音虽然十分微弱，但却已经没有了责怪和抗拒的意思，皮肤的接触和对方些微的小动作似乎已经在不知不觉间缓解了不安。  
“要我帮你脱掉吗？毕竟这样我也很难做。”  
“所以说一开始就让你……啊！”  
虽然说着这样的话，叶皇却在对方放松了身体的瞬间插进了最深处。  
说到一半的话因为突如其来的刺激而让声音拔高，谢松树的身体几乎在瞬间完全失去了力气，向着地面滑落。  
并没有拦住对方身体的意思，叶皇也顺势压低身体跪了下来，打开谢松树的双腿，搭在自己大腿的两边，然后更用力地撞了进去。  
“啊啊！”  
身体因为这样的姿势而不得不将重心完全落在了后面，比以往插入的更深的感觉让他不由自主地绷紧身体扬起了头，过于激烈的快感已经完全夺走了谢松树的思考能力，让他只能随着叶皇的动作发出喘息和零碎的声音。  
“不……呃……叶皇，太深了……”  
“会很舒服的，累了的时候，你也比较敏感不是吗？”  
抓在墙壁上的手指被一根根拉开，谢松树这才意识到因为过于用力，自己的指尖已经开始发疼。身体被往后拉，靠在了对方的肩上，同时体内也被进入的更深，甚至让人有一种要被贯穿的感觉。  
耳廓被轻轻撕咬，灼热的呼吸里仿佛夹杂着夏日的蝉鸣，今天音乐会的声音好像又在脑海的深处回荡的了起来，深邃又空旷的感觉让人感到了深深的恐惧和孤独。  
脸颊被轻轻磨蹭，谢松树下意识地转过头，用嘴唇确认着对方皮肤的温度和柔软的触感。  
“你，果然是累了吗……”  
几乎没怎么见过对方会像这样撒娇的举动，叶皇也转过头，吻住了对方的嘴唇，然后舔舐着，加深了这个吻。  
气息交融，口腔内被轻柔刮擦，舒服的感觉让快感再次聚集，谢松树的腰腹被拉进紧，后穴的灼热抽出，然后再次狠狠插了进去。  
先前聚集的快感被一口气点燃，谢松树从喉咙深处发出呻吟，却又因为被对方剥夺了口腔而无法顺利发声，短暂的窒息感让他一阵战栗，挣扎着想要夺回呼吸的权利。  
虽然轻易就能把对方的动作压制下去，但叶皇却没有这么做的必要，他再次用虎牙咬了咬对方的嘴唇，然后抬起了头，按住对方的腰部抽插了起来。  
内部被撞击摩擦，前面也被对方宽大的手掌包裹撸动，嘴里的呻吟因为跟不上的喘息而变得间断，他无可抑制地觉得自己即将到达高潮。  
后穴的肉壁收紧，让进出的动作变得困难起来，知道对方快要迎来界限，叶皇再次吻住了谢松树，然后狠狠装进他身体的深处，抵住肉壁射了出来。  
“唔唔唔！！”  
前端被指甲请刮了一下，谢松树的眼角再次渗出泪水，也颤抖着释放了出来。  
“哈……啊……”  
释放过的下体从身体内部抽离，让少量的精液也顺着流了出来，高潮后的身体完全失去了力气，谢松树感觉对方改变了姿势，让自己被强行分开的双腿能够合拢。叶皇的手臂穿过他的膝下，将他以一个比较舒服的姿势躺进了自己怀里。  
“松鼠，你还好吗？”  
叶皇亲了亲他的额角，顺势舔了舔他已经因为眼泪而发红的眼角。  
“我不好，我好累……”  
靠在对方身上缓了缓，让自己的呼吸和思考都慢慢恢复，然后他突然意识到了一件事——刚刚好像从一半开始，就没有人再管裙子了。  
低下头，谢松树果然看见已经被弄脏了的衣裙。  
“叶——皇——”  
谢松树压低叫得有些发哑的声音，看向了对方。  
同时也意识到发生了什么，叶皇瞬间移开了视线。  
“我一开始，就说了要脱掉吧，你这个人！”  
想要伸出手暴揍对方，但手依旧因为刚才的高潮还残留着无力感，而被对方轻松接了下来。  
“这个嘛……我重新买一套还给付姐也没问题了啦，好了，带你去洗澡。”  
非常轻松地把抱了起来，叶皇向着浴室走了过去。  
至于那之后两个人在浴室擦枪走火导致洗澡时间延长，那又是另一个话题了。


End file.
